


cut/out

by monanotlisa



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Art, Best Friends, Desktop, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Graphic, Graphic Format: PNG, Love, Snippet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wallpaper, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Baby Bourbon is real — Hudson Whiskey make it, as they claim, “ WITH JUST WATER, CORN, TIME AND INGENUITY.” Jessica sure understands the latter two.</p><p>2. There are roughly a gazillion tutorials online on how to make bracelets with little hearts. Welcome to the 90s!</p><p>3. Yes, I was prompted to create Valentine's Day fluff. :)</p></blockquote>





	cut/out

[[full-size desktop/wallpaper version](http://i.imgur.com/5gfK5Ma.jpg)] 

 

“Seriously, Trish?” Jessica tilts her head so far sideways that Trish starts speculating on some second-tier superpowers. Jess’ sweeping gesture of Trish’s well-heated living room takes in the bouquet of flowers, the plush teddy nestled into the flowers, the small box of Nunu chocolates in the teddy’s paws — “You bought all this stuff?” _Instead of simply getting your girl a bottle of Baby Bourbon_ , remains unsaid.

Trish rolls her shoulders back. “Aren’t you the hotshot noir detective here? Look closer.”

Jess frowns, but she does drop into a crouch. When she turns and looks up at Trish, her frown fades. “The teddy’s wearing matching friendship bracelets. Like-but-not like the ones we got three weeks after I came home with you from the hospital, because these have little hearts on them.”

Hearts on them, and Trish’s lifeblood too: “I made them.”

Now, now the corners of Jessica’s mouth tug upward, softer and sweeter than any stuffed animal or truffle filling. She knows Trish may be cut, but definitely isn’t cut out for embroidery. “Alright, then: Happy Valentine’s to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Baby Bourbon is real — Hudson Whiskey make it, as they claim, “ WITH JUST WATER, CORN, TIME AND INGENUITY.” Jessica sure understands the latter two.
> 
> 2\. There are roughly a gazillion tutorials online on how to make bracelets with little hearts. Welcome to the 90s!
> 
> 3\. Yes, I was prompted to create Valentine's Day fluff. :)


End file.
